Hot for the teacher
by Lara Knight
Summary: "ugh god call me Miss Beale again! Why would you ever think that Beca?" Chloe replied between the kisses and bites along Beca's neck. "Miss Bea-le" Beca repeated pulling the red heads face up to her own looking directly into those perfect light blue eyes of hers seeing the desire that reflected her own watching the smile grow on the teachers face as her name rolled of her tongue.


**So...to about three people in the world this is painfully obvious that its about a particular teacher of whom I may or may not have seen tonight. Basically a Bechloe version of my fantasy.**

* * *

Hot for the teacher

Beca was never that kind of girl. She wasn't the one to fall in love. Never mind fall for a teacher, her teacher. It wasn't like either of them ever wanted it to happen. Chloe was a respectable, young teacher fresh out of university with the consequences still echoing in her mind. It didn't stop her through did it? She had gotten involved with a now ex-student, not that it made it any better, her career was so over.

It all started at the open night, god it was a drag, so freaking boring, and the parents asked the same questions every year. Why the hell did she wear heels? Chloe was a cooking and PE teacher. That night she so happened to be nears the door of the hall entrance making coffee with her students. It had been 6 months since Miss Beale had seen Beca, she still looked gorgeous. But why was she there back at high school? She was taunting her. What a tease, she did it all last year when she was her teacher ugh, if Chloe was honest she knew from that moment she wasn't going to make it through the night.

Beca honestly wanted to be anywhere but at her old school, she thought she was done with this dump. She looked down at her phone hoping that someone interesting would text her someone anyone. She only had to make it through 3 hours of this, that's only 4 of an average tv show episodes she could do this.

Brought out of her own little world by a tap on the shoulder, she immediately turned to see the only and last person she wanted to see her old teacher the one that was super-hot and she had a crush on the entire year, Freaking great.

But Beca Mitchell was a fast one quickly flashed a smile at the red head walking out into the hall with that freaking adorable smile that Beca always loved.

This was going to be a longer night that the both excepted but better than either could have imagined.

The pair found each other starring across the room while the principle talked and talked, if anyone had noticed what was happening they would be able to cut the sexual tension with a knife, not that you were allow knives at school or anything.

Without even a touch both found their bodies reacting to the situation, someone had to crack but who would first?

Chloe was wearing a fitting black dress with a light jacket which was almost inappropriate for the event which is what you could say about all of her wardrobe that what Beca loved about her, shit did she say love? –I mean liked, dam it- Beca corrected herself as she looked the dress up and down.

Feeling hotter and hot Chloe made the questionable decision to take the jacket off she ached her back as she did stripping it off revealing more skin.

If Beca wasn't watching every move her ex teacher made she most defiantly would have missed her deep thinking look and a wink directed at her before the older red head began walking towards the second hall exit the one that led to the toilets and change rooms.

Beca stood there, starring at the spot where Miss Beale was standing seconds ago. Was she imagining things? Was this really happening? Why do I feel so hot? Were some of the questions running through the young Mitchells mind.

A few minutes later Beca decided she would discreetly see what her former teacher was up to, surely it wasn't what she thought.

Looking round every corner on her way to the bathrooms because she had a nagging suspicion that's where Miss Beale was going but why?

Walking into the hallway to both the bathrooms and change rooms Beca catch a glimpse of a certain super-hot teachers red hair flowing freely as the owner disappeared into the change rooms that were not meant to be open that night.

Beca narrowed her blue eyes, that dam curiosity was gonna get her killed one day but that day was not today.

Beca walked into the change room the door shutting behind her, guess she was committed now.

She walked around the empty looking room the red head nowhere to be seen. Beca let out a huff of disappointment and turned letting her guard down to leave when she was slammed suddenly into a nearby wall.

Finding her body completely cornered by the teacher with an oh-this-is-gonna-be-fun look on her face.

Beca didn't have a chance to say a word of confusion before her lips were pressing and moving against the older woman's lip glossed ones. She didn't protest, Beca had imagined this so many times last year what it would be like to kiss the most amazing teacher she had ever had.

Eventually they both found themselves in extreme need of air their lungs screaming for them to stop up until that point their other organs had maintained control.

Chloe wasn't going to stop because of a little thing called air as she kissed down the younger girl's neck as Beca tried to catch her breath.

"Good evening Miss Beale, did you miss me?" Beca breathed still trying to catch her breath not that what Chloe's mouth was doing.

"ugh god call me Miss Beale again! Why would you ever think that Beca?" Chloe replied between the kisses and bites along Beca's neck.

"Miss Bea-le" Beca repeated pulling the red heads face up to her own looking directly into those perfect light blue eyes of hers seeing the desire that reflected her own watching the smile grow on the teachers face as her name rolled of her tongue.

Beca draped her arms around Chloe's neck pulling her into a heated kiss, hooking her legs around her older woman's hips never breaking the kiss.

And there she was Beca Mitchell her ex-student hitched up against the wall in the girls change room nothing between them and getting caught.

The rush of it all feeding their desire.

* * *

_So yeah..._

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
